In My Heart
by Carasiel
Summary: Elrond's thoughts and emotions as the ship sets sail for Valinor. *warning* fairly depressing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: In My Heart  
  
Author: Carasiel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Master-Tolkien does, thank God.  
  
Author's Note: Here we go! New fan fic, as promised!  
  
*WARNING: angst*  
  
PLEASE review! You c'n be my new best friend if you do! Oooh! And you get a box of Chocolates ;)  
  
In My Heart  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell stood aboard the ship that would bear him to the Grey Havens. His dark eyes fell upon his daughter and her husband, Aragorn Ellessar, King of Men.  
  
His eyes softened as Arwen's cheeks flowed with tears, a fatherly ache of protection washing over him.  
  
`Arwen will be in safe hands. After all, did you not bring Estel up yourself?' Vilya chided gently.  
  
"'Tis true, but ne'er again will I look upon the face of my only daughter..." he mumbled sadly.  
  
`Dear Master, maybe so, but you will be reunited with your wife at long last. Surely that counts for something?' the ring replied softly.  
  
"I do not wish to speak of it. Please leave me with my thoughts." He snapped in a most un-characteristic tone.  
  
`Very well...'  
  
Elrond leaned his elbows on the ledge of the ship, his dark hair whipping around his face in the sea breeze, eyes fixed on the solemn face of his daughter. Never had he looked so helpless and youthful, `nor handsome.  
  
Arwen felt Aragorn's arms tighten around her as a few tears trailed down her cheeks. She had never seen her Father's emotions so completely unguarded or open before. She slowly raised a trembling hand and waved.  
  
Elrond felt two tears slip down his cheeks as he waved back, his vision blurred. Dashing the salty liquid in his eyes away furiously, he stood straight and clenched his fist, desperately straining his keen eye sight for a clearer look at his daughter.   
  
Arwen gazed at her Father's still form. His dark eyes were filled with sorrow, wisdom and love, midnight hair whipping around his tortured face, jaw set in grief and cheeks damp with tears. This image, she engraved into her heart. Whenever she felt sad or missed her Kin, she vowed to look upon her Father's current form and draw strength from his humanity. A rush of affection for her Father washed over her.  
  
"Go now and be free, Father. Long have you suffered with Mother's absence. Namarie..."  
  
Arwen's kind words echoed into the darkest depths of Elrond's mind. His eyes softened tenderly and a few more tears slipped down his pale cheeks.  
  
"My beloved daughter. Think of me now and again, for you will forever remain in my heart. May you live with great happiness `till the end of your days." He replied, struggling to hide the crack in his voice.  
  
"So I shall, Ada. Bid Mother well for me."  
  
"I will, and she will be glad to hear of you, Arwen. May your days be many and may the Star of Elendil forever watch over you. Namarie, my Undomiel."  
  
As the ship sailed out of even Elven-sight, Arwen let out a choked sob and buried her head in Aragorn's loving, sympathetic embrace.  
  
Elrond strode back to the Ringbearer's side and sat down with an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just as the ship turned past a magnificent cliff, he saw a lone figure standing atop it, long, golden hair flowing loosely in the wind. His breath caught in the back of his throat.  
  
"Celebrian..."  
  
The End  
  
Notes:  
  
Ada- Father/Daddy in Elvish  
  
Namarie- Elvish parting phrase  
  
Review please! =) Remember, you get a box of chocolate if you do!! Heheh ;)  
  
~*Carasiel*~ 


	2. Help, please!

Hhhmmm...okay, I need your help here, people. I'm considering writing a short 3, maybe even 5-part sequel to this `fic about Elrond's new life in the Grey Havens. It will probably revolve around Elrond, Celebrian, Elladan and Elrohir, probably a few O.C's as well -but NOT any Mary-Sue's...childhood innocence caused by lack of evil, but not Mary-Sue's ;) I'm not that sure though-what do you think?  
  
I've got the basic plotline and a few details in my mind, but I need to know if it's worth it or not.  
  
R+R and give me your suggestions, `kay? If you're not interested, just ignore this ^^;;  
  
~*Carasiel*~ 


End file.
